


escape from Filch

by taylarenooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylarenooo/pseuds/taylarenooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first ever fan fic written</p><p> </p><p>When Harry is running from Filch he hides in the broom closet and is later accomapanied by Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape from Filch

It was a warm, sunny morning. The Slytherin Quidditch team had just thrashed Ravenclaw with a final score of 460 to 30. Harry was glad about this because it meant that Slytherin would go off against Gryffindor for the Quidditch cup, and Harry wanted a challenge. It was also the only time Harry could talk to Draco alone while the other just assumed they were arguing.  
A few hours later when Harry was walking down a corridor he accidently knocked over a suit of armour and was about to repair it when he heard Filch yelling down the corridor behind him. He instantly freaked out and bolted his way into the Great Hall and through the door behind the teachers’ table.  
As soon as he had locked the door he could hear Filch heading in another direction. He then wondered why he had run because he could have easily fixed the armour, but he figured Filch wouldn’t have let him off easily either way.  
Harry sat think for a few minutes about ways he could sneak a conversation with Draco soon, he just wished he was in this situation along with him. He jumped up suddenly withdrawing his wand when he heard a portrait close to him open. He had not seen who it was yet but he could hear Filch again and decided to quickly hide in the broom closet. He locked the door, but then heard a strikingly familiar voice whisper ‘Alohamora’ and when the source of the voice came in Harry ran and jumped in front of them and tightly embraced him.  
“Why are you hiding in here?” Draco asked him  
“Ditto” Harry replied, his heart thumping from the sound of Draco’s voice.  
“Well, I kind of got a little carried away with the celebrations, and I wanted to invite you to the celebrations, but of course, it would be a little suspicious if I came in the Slytherin common room accompanied by my supposed arch enemy. So I took some butterbeer and some of those Weasley twins fireworks to bring to you, so we could have our own party, but I didn’t check how long the fireworks had until they would go off, and well they kind of exploded in my bag, and Filch heard. I was almost outside the Gryffindor common room at the time, so it would have been suspicious, not to mention the serious consequences. So I’ve been running from Filch for a while and finally settled for here, what great luck bumping into you right?”, “Anyway why are you here?”  
“Well I heard Filch running down a corridor towards me, and I was just in the middle of repairing a suit of armour, and I thought he had heard it crash, so I freaked and ran for it.”  
“ I wondered why there was a fallen suit of armour” Draco said, starting to laugh and Harry joined in with the laughter.  
“I was thinking about you all last night” Draco admitted to Harry with a serious face,” We need to organize times to meet, the room of requirement is a great place to meet, all you have to think ‘I need a place to secretly meet with Draco’ whilst walking up and down it three time and it will open up.”  
“I would think the same thing to the room, but with your name instead.”  
Harry agreed on the place and said. “We’ve got to make it a night that won’t disrupt out homework schedule, as you know Hermione is pretty crazy with study, and we also need to make up excuses for leaving so our friends won’t wonder where we keep going, which means it can’t always be the same night of the week.”  
“Well when either of us is free just send the other a message on those fake Galleons that you and Granger always use.” Draco told Harry  
“That’s a great idea Drakey, why didn’t we think of this earlier? Well now that’s sorted, what to do now, we still have a while before our friends worry about where we are.” Harry said with a smirk on his face.  
Draco then threw himself around Harry and gave him a big kiss, Harry then returned this.  
“If only we knew our feelings for each other earlier”. Draco said in between the short breaths he got from kissing.  
“Yeah, well after the summer holidays, I will not be returning to Hogwarts for our final year, I am going to kill that Voldemort dick. Ron and Hermione want to join me, but I told them I need them to stay at the castle to give me the gossip. Look, I know you’re a Death Eater now and all, but I see how upset you get whenever someone mentions the name.” Draco was now starting to cry, “My point exactly, so wondering if you would like to join-“  
Harry didn’t even finish his sentence when Draco yelled, “JOIN YOU?!!!” T  
his had been so loud that they now heard Filch starting to run in their direction yelling, “You can’t hide now, I know you’re in there.”  
Draco quickly told Harry to keep checking his Galleon and that he would love to join him after the holidays, then they both ran out through the portrait of which Draco had entered through. It lead them to the stair of the astronomy tower. From here they went their separate ways, glancing back at each other. Before disappearing around the corner they blew each other a kiss and walked off to their common rooms. ‘Just if I had had my cloak,’ Harry thought as he skipped into the Gryffindor Common room.


End file.
